F:TS - The Station
This is a chapter. Click the icon above to return to the main page. 'Chapter 1: The Station' As I sit here, starting to pour my interesting story into word form on these white sheets of paper, I want to say what a journey it has been. You know, up to now where I can write this stuff down. Really lucky to get out of that one, you know? Especially that part with the- Oh right, you don’t know my tale yet. So sorry; almost spoiled it for you, didn’t I? A ha ha ha, oh it’s going to be quite hard to write without sticking in any special blatant foreshadowing that might pop into my head as a result of already living what I am about to tell... I see light cracking in through my eyelids. Where am I? I must still be half-asleep, seeing as how my eyes just won’t open up like I want them to. Come on eyes. Let’s see where we are. I open my eyes to one of the most confusing sights of my life. I seem to be in a bathroom of some sort. And not like the ones with the double sinks and huge mirrors, this was more akin to some old gas station bathroom. Some old gas station bathroom... Yes! I remember now, it was late in the night, and my girlfriend and I were on some date, I can’t seem to remember where though, anyway, before we went back to my house for what I can only assume was to be some intimate...interaction, we stopped here for gas, since my car was running low. I guess I went to the bathroom, and now I have awaken in this very place. Where’s my girlfriend? My car? How did I mysteriously fall asleep and only have a weak memory of last night? I can’t make any more predictions as to what happened. I slowly rise from my sleeping position, very odd I might add; my head on the side of the sink and the rest of me just conforming to the toilet and the space between to keep me up. So, I get up and head over to the small, cracked mirror. I seem to have no bodily marks or cuts, so I wasn’t ambushed or anything. This was assuring enough for me to walk out, into the little shop on the other side of the door. So, everything seems to be normal. Looks like I slept good; a quick look at my watch tells me its 9:12am. The glaring sun shining off what appears to be my car is a great sign, and so I go to walk out. The cashier stops me. “Hey you, did you just come outta that bathroom?” His voice has a weird accent of some sort. Sort of a Scottish-type, but it also sounds like he was raised in an urban ghetto-type environment. I reply, “Yes, sir. Is there some sort of problem?” For some reason getting a pale look on his face, he shakily replies, “You...fell asleep in there?? They say those who fall asleep in that room do so because they are connected...to something, I don’t know, but the point is, they go under a series of...sad events, until their minds are tormented enough to return. Then, they learn why they are...connected.” I try to reply to his ridiculous theory, but then he just...vanished.''I was beyond scared at this point, so I ran out of the gas station as all the lights somehow exploded in a flash of white, and headed toward my car. I felt it. Good, it wasn’t some sort of illusion. There’s just one...''very major problem. My girlfriend is gone. Next chapter: The Gloomdark Gate. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Donkey Kong (series)